TAWOG: The Grieving
by Slake Jericho
Summary: When Gumball watches a weird tape that he found at the store, he's sucked into the infamous lost episode The Grieving.


Red water suddenly splattered onto the ground. It started spreading across the floor as a blue foot stepped in it. The camera switched scenes to show Gumball holding a bottle of ketchup. Him and Darwin were shopping.

"You see, Darwin?" Gumball said. "Who would want to eat anything with ketchup like that? It's like you just spilled your drink all over your meal!"

"Was it delivered too late?" asked Darwin.

"Eh, more like delivered too soon." Gumball said.

Gumball dropped the bottle into the liquid ketchup as it sent drops of it flying. Gumball then grabbed a book with loads of pages.

"Hey, that looks cool!" Darwin said. "What's it called?"

"A dictionary." Gumball explained as he showed Darwin the cover.

"What's a dictionary doing here?" asked Darwin.

"What I'd like to know is why were dictionaries right next to ketchup bottles." Gumball said.

Gumball threw the dictionary away. It flew through the sky and hit Marvin in the back of the head, knocking him out. Gumball grabbed some lip balm.

"Huh, lip balm." Gumball said.

"Can I try it?" asked Darwin.

Darwin took the lip balm and opened the lid. He then put it on his lips.

"Ahh..." Darwin sighed with a realistic mouth dripping with water. "Moist lips..."

"Hey, I wanna try!" Gumball said as he took the lip balm. "Alright, prepare to see beauty!"

He put it on his lips. Then he accidentally shoved his finger in his mouth, with the lip balm still on it. Gumball screamed and rubbed the disgusting taste off of his mouth.

"Ew! Ew ew ew!" Gumball said. "How is that safe to use? It's an intergalactic disgusting super weapon!"

"I'm just wondering how we're gonna pay for all this." Darwin said.

"Pay for what?" asked Gumball.

"Emptying a bottle of ketchup, creating a slippery hazard, knocking someone out with a book and opening lip balm." Darwin listed. "All without paying."

"We'll just pretend we did nothing wrong!" Gumball said. "Let's just say Tina did it!"

"Nobody will believe us!" Darwin explained.

Gumball pointed at Tina, who had just knocked over an opened bottle of ketchup.

"But we can't blame anyone for something they didn't do!" Darwin said. "Especially not a friend!"

"Darwin, do you want us to have money or not?" asked Gumball. "Besides, Mr Rex will probably help out, stopping him and Tina from being broke!"

"Well...I guess that sounds like a plan." Darwin sighed. "Okay, let's go."

Darwin quickly ran out of the store. Gumball was about to run after him when he saw a tape. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"The Grieving, huh?" Gumball said as he read it. "Well, I guess we are running out of things to watch...and I'm fed up of watching the Daisy The Donkey Movie every day."

Gumball checked to see if anyone was looking. Darwin was waiting for Gumball outside of the store. The doors opened as Gumball ran out, with an obvious hiding place on his stomach.

"What have you got there?" asked Darwin.

"Where?" asked Gumball.

"There!" Darwin said as he pointed at the lump.

Gumball lifted up his shirt as lumps of fat skin fell on the ground. He shoved them into his body as he went thin again.

"Hey, Darwin, look what I've got!" Gumball said as he pulled out the tape from behind his ear.

"The Grieving? Cool!" Darwin said. "Wait, how did you fit-"

"Let's go watch it!" Gumball said as he ran home.

At the house, Gumball put the tape into the TV.

"Oh man, this is awesome!" Gumball said. "I haven't even seen any trailers for this! It could be a comedy, a horror, a romance, a mystery or a..."

Gumball and Darwin shuddered. Suddenly, the microwave started beeping.

"Quick, I think that's the popcorn!" Gumball said.

"No, it's obviously a washing machine trying to fix a toaster." Darwin said sarcastically as he went to get it.

"Did someone call me?" asked a washing machine from outside, holding a toaster in one hand and a hammer in the other.

"Wait, hammers don't fix things!" Gumball said.

"I know!" the washing machine said.

He threw the toaster on the ground and started smashing it to pieces, laughing maniacally while beeping at the same time. The TV then turned on.

"It's starting!" Gumball gasped. "Maybe Darwin won't mind if I see a little bit of it without him, just to see what type of movie it is!"

Gumball smiled as he came closer to the TV. Suddenly, a huge hand smashed through the TV screen and tried to grab Gumball. Gumball screamed and jumped backwards.

"Uh...can you come a bit closer?" asked the hand. "I'm kind of trying to grab you."

"Oh, sure!" Gumball said.

Gumball stepped closer as the hand grabbed him. It pulled him into the TV with an evil laugh as Gumball screamed. Everything suddenly went black. Gumball slowly opened his eyes as he sat up. He was in Elmore, but the sky was red. Gumball sighed.

"What a beautiful sunset..." Gumball said as he smiled. "Or sunrise, I don't know."

Gumball walked up the steps and into his house.

"I'm going to bed." Gumball yawned. "Or maybe everyone's getting out of bed, seriously, what time is it?"

A random clock smashed through the roof of the house in front of Gumball. Gumball looked at the time.

"Uhh..." Gumball said.

All of the numbers were replaced with weird pictures.

"Maybe I'll just go ask Darwin." Gumball said as he walked upstairs.

There was a long pause.

"NOW!" screamed a voice.

All of the pictures on the clock were actually ants as they ran into the kitchen and carried food out of the house. Gumball slowly walked up the stairs. Everything was dark, with only a flickering light to see. Gumball walked towards his bedroom. The only sound he could hear was the creaking of his footsteps. Gumball reached for the doorknob and turned it. He opened the door and turned on the light.

"Anyone here?" asked Gumball.

There was crying as a figure was sitting in the corner, turned away from Gumball. Gumball slowly walked towards them.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Gumball.

The figure suddenly spun around. It was Gumball, but there were many differences. His pupils were red, he was crying blood and he had razor sharp teeth. Gumball jumped backwards and screamed, throwing a toy car at the creature.

"Ow!" the creature hissed. "Hey!"

Gumball grabbed Darwin's fish tank and threw it at the creature. Glass shattered everywhere.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" the creature said as he pulled the glass out of him.

Gumball then picked up a lamp.

"I CAN TALK, OKAY?" the creature shouted.

"AAH! A TALKING CAT!" Gumball screamed as he hit the creature with the lamp.

"YOU'RE A TALKING CAT!" the creature explained.

Gumball screamed and hit himself with another lamp. The creature groaned and face palmed.

"Allow me to introduce myself." the creature said. "My name is CreepyPasta Gumball, CPG for short!"

"You look...off..." Gumball said.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to look like this!" CPG explained. "It's kind of my job to creep people out!"

"How do you do that?" asked Gumball.

"LIKE THIS!" CPG screamed extremely loudly.

Gumball covered his ears.

"Ow, why did you do that?" asked Gumball.

"Nobody expects cartoons to be super loud!" CPG said.

"Well, what else can you do other than that?" asked Gumball.

"Well, I can do this!" CPG said.

His creepy face suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Hey, I can do that too!" Gumball said.

Gumball's less creepy face appeared on the screen. He was smiling and had sparkles in his eyes. His cheeks were also red.

"What..." CPG began. "What was that?"

"I did exactly what you did!" Gumball said.

"No no, do what I do!" CPG said.

He appeared on the screen again. This time, he was pulling his eyes out of their sockets.

"Okay, your turn!" CPG said, with red pupils in the middle of his empty eye sockets.

"Okay!" Gumball said.

He appeared on the screen. He then put his hand near his eyes. Then he poked them.

"OW!" Gumball screamed, holding his eyes. "WHY ARE EYES SO SENSITIVE?"

"You don't know how to be scary, do you?" asked CPG. "Look, try this!"

CPG appeared on the screen once again. His eyes were realistic as he held a knife against his neck.

"Sure!" Gumball said.

He appeared on the screen with a complete realistic face.

"Yes, that's it!" CPG said.

The face then started laughing. Not laughing evilly or creepily, but laughing like something was funny.

"What the..." CPG said. "Now what happened?"

"I just downloaded a video off of Elmore Stream It and pasted it onto my face!" Gumball explained.

"What was the video called?" asked CPG.

"Man laughs at people in street for no reason." Gumball said.

"Oh, that sounds good!" CPG said.

"But then it reveals that he was just laughing at a joke stuck in his head." Gumball continued.

"Oh." CPG said, disappointed. "What was the joke?"

"Your face!" Gumball said before laughing exactly like the man in the video.

"Excuse me...?" CPG hissed.

"You know how you could've been creepy?" Gumball said, still laughing. "By always watching people...but you have no eyes!"

Gumball continued laughing as CPG started getting angry.

"Wait wait!" Gumball said, trying not to laugh. "Knock knock!"

"Who's there...?" CPG asked.

"NON-SCARY CAT!" Gumball shouted, laughing.

CPG was getting angrier.

"Hold on!" Gumball said. "You know what's scarier than you?"

"What!?" CPG snapped.

"SUSSIE!" Gumball laughed before stopping. "Wait, she's scarier than everyone in school."

CPG screamed and pounced at Gumball. Gumball quickly moved out of the way.

"Whoa, what are you doing now?" asked Gumball.

"Ever seen a lost episode?" asked CPG. "The characters always die!"

Gumball screamed and ran out of the room as CPG began to chase him. Gumball ran down the stairs and hid under the sofa. CPG crawled down the stairs.

"Gumball?" CPG called in a slow, echoey voice. "Where are you?"

Gumball shuffled under the sofa, but it made a noise. CPG's head span around backwards as he smiled. Gumball quickly ran back up the stairs and into his room. He then slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Wait, when did we get a lock?" asked Gumball.

Gumball stepped backwards as footsteps were heard from the opposite side of the door. Gumball grabbed a piece of glass and stood next to the door. Suddenly, an axe came through the door as Gumball screamed again. The axe continued chopping at the door before CPG looked through the crack.

"Here's CP..." CPG said. "...G!"

Gumball gulped as CPG kicked the door down.

"Nowhere to run now!" CPG cackled.

Gumball backed up against the wall as CPG came closer.

"Time to die!" CPG laughed as he raised the axe above his head.

"NOT SO FAST!" Darwin shouted from outside.

He was on top of Mr Robinson's house, holding a grappling hook. He shot the grappling hook at the house and flew towards it. Darwin hit the roof of the house and fell unconscious outside of the window. CPG just stared at Darwin with an eyebrow raised. Gumball quickly kicked CPG out of the window.

"Noooooooooooo!" CPG shouted as he fell.

CPG fell a few centimetres from the window before hitting the roof. He slowly slid down it like it was ice. CPG fell off the roof and hit the ground as Gumball and Darwin were teleported back to the real world.

"Wow, thanks dude, you saved my butt!" Gumball said.

"No problem!" Darwin said.

"Just one question, how did you get in that place too?" asked Gumball.

"You weren't around, so I just watched the movie without you!" Darwin explained.

"YOU WHAT!?" Gumball screamed.

Darwin gulped.

"Uh, popcorn?" asked Darwin.

Gumball grabbed some and put it in his mouth. He nodded.

"What flavour is this?" asked Gumball.

"It's salt!" Darwin explained.

"Ah, I see." Gumball said.

Gumball threw the popcorn at Darwin's face, screaming in rage.

 **The end.**


End file.
